Kyuuketsuki Petto
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura was never popular. She never had a true family. After being beaten by her father she left to the graveyard and that's where it all began for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is Kallou's plot. She couldn't find out how to make it so I am doing it for her. If you have any problems with the story don't say anything bad about the plot.

* * *

**Bruises covered my body. I was sore and would probably be for days. I got off my bed and got ready for school. The uniform was a black skirt that went to mid-thigh, a white long sleeve buttoned shirt, a gray and white tie and a beige over shirt. The beige shirt was a tank-top. I didn't like school but I had to go. I grabbed an apple and left for school.

I had one friend but she probably wouldn't be my friend for long. Ino wasn't the best of friends but you take what your given. I walked to school. I didn't have a car nor did I have a bike. My parents wouldn't buy me one. I used the money from my job to buy myself clothes and whatever else I needed.

When I got to school everyone ignored me and looked away. Even Ino. She was hanging out with the popular kids. I didn't go near her. I knew this was her way of telling me we weren't friends anymore. My hair was red. I have been dying it since high school. One less thing for kids to make fun of me for. When Sasuke walked up to the school all the girls stared at him or yelled his name. I ignored him and kept walking.

I had my schedule and was reading it so I could find my first class.

1st homerogom-iruka

2nd social studies-asuma

3rd reading/language arts-jiriaya.

4th p.e-gai

lunch

5th art-kurenai

6th study hall-yamato

7th music-orichimaru

8th health/science-kakashi

I went to homeroom and sat in the back. I stayed in the back so I didn't have to talk to anyone. I saw Ino walk in. She didn't even look at me. I took out my notebook and started writing poems. My poems were how I felt. No one but Ino knew the truth but she just said I was lieing. My teachers suspected something was wrong but I never told them. When I finished writing I read it silently to myself.

"My life is hell but what do you suspect from a girl who is beaten and abused. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You said it was just a lie. My truths are truths. Your lies are lies. You only care about yourself. Even as I slip into darkness. Even as I slowly die. You say I lie. You say it was never true. Even as I'm living proof. Of all the truths I told" I whispered.

I saw a hand grab my notebook. I looked up and saw Ino. "Look what the freak wrote." She started to pass my notebook around. I grabbed my notebook out of a girls hand and she slapped me. I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry. Another girl kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. My stomach already had a bruise on it so the pain was worst then it should of been. Iruka walked in and saw the group of girls. He told them to sit down and saw me on the ground. He helped me stand and walked towards the door. "Stay in your desk and don't say a word."

I grabbed my stuff and he helped me to the nurse's office. "Sakura what's going on?"

"Nothing." I walked into the nurse office to get some pain killers and Iruka left. As soon as the nurse gave me some I went back to class.

_After School_

I was ten minutes late. I was running home. When I opened the door I saw my dad. My mother must still be at work. "Why are you late bitch."

I didn't answer. Knowing it would be worse if I did. He walked over to me and smacked me. "I asked you a question bitch!" He kicked me and I fell to the ground. He kept kicking me and I felt blood run down my lip. I'm not sure how long it was before he stopped. When he left I stood up and walked out. I walked back an old abandoned mansion and to the graveyard. I felt at peace here. I don't know why. I just did. I fell to the ground as everything turned black.

* * *

**Hope you like it. The poem is mine. It's called My Truths.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

kallou-Glad you like the story. Wouldn't be good unless the owner of the plot likes it.

MelloKai-Lol. Thanks.

soccercrazyfreak-Thankies.

SasuSaku-kun- The plot isn't mine so I'm trying to get to what Kallou wants but make it sound alright. As the story goes along I will get better at writing it.

Eyes of a Black Dragon- Your review surprised me. I think you are the first person to ask that question. I'm not saying yes nor am I saying no.

leogirl321-Thanks

italics-thoughts

**

* * *

**I was standing in my house when I caught the glimpse of a girl. She had short red hair and pale skin. I could see blood stains on her clothes. I bet she would look cute if she was cleaned up. I started picturing her in dresses with bows in her hair. She would look just like a china doll. I left the house and started following her. She stopped at a graveyard and collapsed. I quickly picked her up and carried her to my home.

When I went inside no one was home. It didn't surprise me. They were always gone in the middle of the day. I went to the bathroom and cleaned her up. Her wounds had stopped bleeding and were starting to heal. I put her in some clean clothes and laid her on the couch.

Sakura's POV

When I woke up my legs felt cold. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing a dress. It was a long sleeve white dress with a black under layer and a rose pined to the middle of the fluffy collar. The dress flared at my waist and went past my knees. It also had bell-bottom sleeves.

_"Who cleaned me and gave me this dress." _I blushed at the thought of someone seeing me without my clothes. I heard footsteps and looked towards the only doorway in the room. I saw a girl with blond hair and blue-green eyes. She looked like she would be taller them me if we where standing next to each other.

"Where am I?"

"My house."

"Why am I here?"

"I found you. You were passed out in the graveyard. Who gave you those injuries."

I stared at her. _'Should I tell her" _I sat up and sighed. "My father." I looked at her face and saw sadness in her eyes. She was about to speak when the door opened.

"Hey Temari where home." Two guys walked into the same room we were in. On stared at me and one glared at me. The brunette looked at Temari then me then he looked at Temari again. The redhead looked at me and noticed the bruises. His eyes slightly widened before he left the room. The brunette grabbed Temari's arm and dragged her to the kitchen. "We need to talk."

While they were talking I had to go to the bathroom. I looked all around the first floor, well except the room they were talking in. When I didn't find one of the first floor I started to look around the second floor. First door was a bedroom. Second was a closet. Third door I opened was another bedroom but this time someone was in it. The person stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Uh hi." He stood up and walked over to me. When he was close to me he froze. Next thing I knew he had pulled me into his room and I was pinned to the wall. I looked at his eyes and they started to turn red.

I tried to break free of his grip but he was too strong. His head lowered and he started to lick my neck. I froze. Was he? Could he be? I got my answer when I felt him bit my neck and he started to drink my blood. It oddly felt...good. I moaned and I felt him smirk against my neck. I started to feel light headed and I think he knew it because he stopped drinking my blood. A trail of blood ran down my shoulder and he licked it and the wound he gave me.

He pulled back and I could see his eyes turn to normal. A trail of blood ran down his chin and I raised my hand and wiped the blood off of his face. I don't know what compelled me to do it. I don't even know why I wasn't struggling anymore.

He grabbed my hand and licked the blood off of my finger.

"Gaara!." A voice yelled. It must of been Temari because she was the only girl that I knew was in the house. When he didn't answer I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Don't tell them what just happened." He whispered. All I could do was nod my head. He set me down and went back to his desk. The door to his room opened and Temari walked in. "Hey Gaara do you know where the girl went."

He didn't say anything so Temari turned and was about to leave when she noticed me.

"Oh there you are." She then noticed a red spot on my neck. "Did he bite you?"

I stared at her. Then I looked at the person she called Gaara. He told me not to tell her so I just shook my head and slowly left the room. I then remembered that I had to go to the bathroom and quickly looked in the rest of the rooms until I found one.

While I wash washing my hands I looked at my hair. The red was fading and some streaks of pink were showing. I sighed. I wasn't going to bother to dye it right now. I ran my finger over the place were Gaara had bitten me. I felt small bumps where his teeth had bitten me. Should I tell people that he was a vampire? I wasn't sure and I knew only time would give me an answer.

* * *

End of the chapter. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

italics-thoughts

underline-dream

**

* * *

**

I stayed the night with Temari and them. Being with vampires was better then being home. All had to look foward to at home was my father beating on me and I wasn't in the mood to deal with that. Temari was nice. She acted like an older sister to me. Kankuro was more perverted. He hit on me twice already and each time Temari would hit him which made me laugh. While Gaara. Gaara he was more of a mystery. I had just met him and he sucked my blood and I liked it. LIKED IT. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't much of a talker either. All he would do was stare at me. If it wasn't my neck he was staring at it was my eyes.

His eyes were filled with darkness and hurt. I wonder what or who had hurt him but every time I asked he never gave me an answer. I didn't fall asleep until around midnight but my dream wasn't to pleasant.

I was standing in darkness. My father on one side and Gaara behind me. The only two things I could see in the dark was them. My father was speaking but I couldn't understand him. Whatever he was saying was making Gaara mad. My father grabbed me and hit me in the head. He then kicked me in the stomach. I could feel a rib crack from the force of his kick. I was then flying through the air and stopped full force into a wall. Blood poured out from between my lips and my breathing slowed. Each breath harder to get. I could see Gaara attacking my father. His eyes no longer that sea foam green color. They were now a bright violent red color. My father would not make it out of the fight alive. My vision started to fade. I then felt fire burning through my veins and a sharp pain in my neck. Then someone was holding me. "I'm sorry." They said. I screamed.

I woke up screaming. Arms were around me and I started to freak out. I wanted to break free. "Shhhh." Came a quiet voice. I froze for a second before recognizing Gaara. My breathing returned to normal as I allowed my body to relax. I heard a quiet creak and heard Gaara growl. I looked towards the door and saw Temari. "I'll leave." She said before closing the door and leaving. Once she left Gaara calmed down. His scent was luring me off to sleep again. Shortly after Temari left I could feel sleep come again. This time into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up Gaara was gone. Figures he wouldn't stay all night. I wonder if vampires slept any. Books I've read said they didn't but those books could be wrong. Books always had a chance to be wrong. I got out of bed and saw a pile of clothes and a box. I opening the box and saw a necklace with a note attacked to it. The kanji for love was hanging from the silver chain. I took the note off and all it said was 'Wear it.' I did as the note said and put it on. I then looked at the pile of clothes and saw that it was my school uniform. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I changed into my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth then left the room.

I went downstairs and saw Temari cooking. Well attempting to. "Sorry we don't eat human food so I had to go by some."

"Here let me do it."

"No your a guest I'll do it." Once she finished she set the plate on the table in front of me. The toast was a little burnt and the eggs were a little overcooked but otherwise it was alright. "I've never seen Gaara act like that."

"Act like what?" I then took a bite of food.

"Like how he did last night."

"Oh."

He's like you?"

"Huh?"

"Our father never liked Gaara. He abused him psychically and mentally."

"Oh." I started to feel like I wanted to cry. I wasn't sure why since I just met.

"That's a reason he's attached to you."

"He's attached to me?"

"Yeah. He never touched anyone really before unless he was." She looked at me. "Doing you know what."

Temari looked at the clock. "You better head to school." She then went to the door. "GAARA! SCHOOL!"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs before Gaara appeared in the kitchen. "You better go today." He didn't speak. I left not knowing if he was going to school or not. I was farther from the school then I would of normally been if I was at my house so I had to leave earlier or I'd be late.

Once I made it to school I could see Ino standing at the front gate. "Hey look it's the freak." All the other girls started to laugh. She then noticed my necklace. "Did the freak get a boyfriend?" She grabbed it and yanked it off of my enck. I went to get it back but she made a swing at me. Gaara appeared in front of me and grabbed her hand before it could hit me. He glared at the girls and they ran. Ino dropping the necklace in the process. Gaara picked it up and walked back over to me. He moved my now pink hair out of the way and put the necklace on. He then left. Leaving me standing at the front gate alone.

* * *

End of the chapter. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

italics-thoughts

underline-dream

**

* * *

**

Every single class the girls left me alone. I could hear them talking about me but that's all they did. They must be scared that Gaara will show up again if they try to hurt me. It wouldn't surprise me if he did. Once my first four classes were out of the way I went to lunch. I grabbed my lunch and sat at a table by myself. Well I was by myself until Gaara showed up. He walked me to each of my class and was always there right as I left the classroom. But in my last class I notice that some of the cooler guys in our school were glancing back at me which made Ino and them glare more at me. I sighed.

It was the middle of the class when another student came in and headed the teacher a note, the teacher read it and nodded my way before calling me up front. I got my stuff and walk up,

"Haruno you have a messages in the office please go with Akane."

I look at the girl, she had red hair in pig tails that reached her mid back and green eyes. She turn to leave and I follow her.

She turn down a corner and wall past the stair well before stopping and turning back around, she put her hands on her hips, "Why aren't you in class?"

I look at her, who was she talking to.

"Hn. Cause its a waste of time."

I jump a little before going next to Akane.

"Then why are you in the school?"

"Because I rather be here then with those idiots I call a family. What about you, shouldn't you be in class?" Who ever it was came out from their hiding place and shown themselves.

"I'm suppose to be taking her to the office."

I blink were they friends, Akane look like a tom boy while the other er.. was a girl but with short white hair and black tips, who look to be goth. "Am I missing something?"

"Huh?"

"Are you guys friends?"

"Yep."

"No"

"Huh? Wait so Akane says your friends but you don't"

"She says were friends but I don't need any, she just my cronies." The goth smirk.

"I am not."

The goth sighed,"Fine your my bitch now get going."

I wanted to laugh at these two, they acted like siblings.

"I'm not your bitch either." She grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

I couldn't help but giggle, ""You know you just prove her point right?"

"Yeah. I do."

We got to the office and the administrator point to the phone. I pick it up, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"H-hello?"

"Where the fuck were you, get your ass home now!"

"I'm at school. I can't"

"Like hell you can give me the fucker who answer."

I held out the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

The administrator pick it up, "Hello, yes, yes, okay, thank you." She handed me the phone back, "You may leave."

I just nodded knowing I wouldn't be able to speak without trying to get out of it.

"Hm?"

"Get your ass home now!" He hung up the phone, I was scared shitless, hanging up the phone I turn and ran into Akane.

"Sorry I have to leave."

"It's alright."

She moved out of my way and I ran down the hall trying to get home as fast as possible so he wouldn't have a reason to be even madder.

Akane stood there blinking, before her brow twitched when another administrator brought in her friend by the arm, "Kal you got caught."

"Hn."

She sighed, the administrator let go of Kal and walk into another room, "What happen to pinkie?"

"I don't know, I heard some guy yell at her on the phone then she took off running."

"Hn. Want to skip class? It the harvest moon tomorrow and I'm going to a party."

"Um. Yeah sure."

* * *

End of the chapter. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

italics-thoughts

underline-dream

**

* * *

**

I ran all the way home by taking a short cut past a old warehouse. I got home and open the door. "Where were you last night?" My father asked

"I fell asleep at the graveyard."

"Bullshit." He smacked me across the face. "You better be home everyday after school." He gave me a kick every time he said a word. Once he was finished I just sat there for awhile. I was in to much pain to move. I could hear him rustling around in the kitchen but I didn't care. He could die right now and I wouldn't care. But even if he was to die I would still be sadden he was my father after all. I soon passed out from the pain right on the floor where he left me.

When I woke up it was bright outside. "Shit. I missed school." I slowly stood up and wobbled to my room. My side and head still hurt. I changed my clothes and left the house. I know I wasn't suppose to leave but he wouldn't be home for awhile. He was probably out drinking with his friends and mom worked all the time. She didn't come home until late and she left early. Not like she cared about me either. I was just a way for them to get more money. That's all I was.

I walked to Gaara's, Temari's and Kankuro's house. I knew I could stay there until my dad got off of work. I painfully knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Once it did I could see Gaara standing in the doorway. Once he saw me he looked worried. I fell. My legs giving out underneath me. He quickly caught me though. I started to cry. My tears dampening his shirt.

He gently rubbed my back trying to make me feel better. I knew he was new to this because his body was stiff and he reaction was really slow. He was pretty much going of instincts.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled.

"No you can't."

"And why not?"

"Please don't." I looked at him. My eyes pleading with him not to kill my father. My father may be horrible but he was still my father and I couldn't let anyone or anything kill him.

"Alright."

A few hours later the sun started to set and Gaara started to act weird. When I looked outside the moon was full and an orange color. It was the harvest moon.

"Gaara we have to leave." Temari said when she noticed how her brothers were acting. "Sakura, we'll be back in a couple hours." She then grabbed Gaara's shirt collar and pulled him out of the house. Normally Gaara would of got angry at her but all he did was stare at me. It was sorta creeping me out because his eyes were that bright red color.

Once they left I had no idea what to do. The only thing I could think of was to watch t.v so that's what I did. After a hour of watching t.v he showed up. He started to pound his fist on the door telling me to open it. _'How did he find me?'_

I ran upstairs looking for a way to get out without going through the doors downstairs. I opened each and every door until I ran into Gaara's room. There was a tree right outside his window that I could climb on. Right as I opened the window I heard him kick the front door in. I was now frantic. Unlatching the window I opened it.

"Sakura get your ass down here right now!"

I climbed out the window and tried to climb down the tree as fast as I could. I ended up breaking a branch and following to the ground. I had a cut on my arm but I was otherwise alright. Now it was time get out of here.

Without taking a second to think I bolted as fast as I could away from the house, I was glad that I was wearing dark color sweats that way it would be harder for him to see me in the dark but my hair gave me away. I curse the day I was born with this. I ended up coming to a fence, it was to high so I had to go through it. I was able to get half of me through before I heard him shouting, "YOU LITTLE BITCH GET BACK HERE!"

I panic and started to yank my self around to get through it, I got free and didn't notice the small hill that was in front of me. So I ended up rolling down it. The twigs and rocks leaving small cuts and bruises on me.

I rolled into some bushes before getting up and walk wonderingly for a few minutes before I walk into someone hard.

"OW"

"Hn."

"What was that?"

I could hear footsteps walking towards me. I turned and saw two people standing there. They were from the other day. They were just dress different.

"Hn it pinky." Even thou I was hurting and running for my life I felt my brow twitch, I hated that name so much.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah." I couldn't tell them the truth.

"Hn. Maybe she running from her boyfriend, dude said to be insane."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you running?" Akane looked me me over. "And how did you get that cut on your arm?"

"I-I was walking and I fell down the hill."

Both the other teens look at each other, one knowing she was covering something up and the other could tell from experience, that she was lying.

"Hey you should come with us, were going to a rave dance thing that Kal knows, it'll be fun most people from the school are going there." Akane grab my unharmed arm and pulled me between her and her friend Kal.

Out of stress and worry I said, "Sure why not." It was better for me to go somewhere my dad wouldn't make a scene and this way there were, and didn't raves have loads of people?

We walk for a good 20 minutes before finding the were house the only problem was there wasn't a lot of people maybe less then hundred or so.

"Shouldn't there be more people," I could feel my throat going dry this was bad he would surly find me.

"I guess but I only been to like a few dances and it was because I was ether force to go or had no choice really." Akane rub the back of her head, "Well want to get something to eat here, there is a bar over there."

"No think I have to -" I was cut off from my tummy yelling for food. I couldn't help but blush.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Akane smile and walk over to the bar.

Her friend went another way so I just follow her instead, maybe her tallness would hide me. We went to a table in the darkness part of the room, I was glade that there was a door by us just in case he show up I could get out before he could find me. We sat there, until Akane came up with some food, "Ya know Kal it would be nice for once if you help me out, I'm not your bitch so start pulling your weight.

"Only if you stop talking."

I kind of felt bad, I should have help her carry the food back.

She passes out the food before sitting down next to me, "Hey that Sasuke kid from school been looking at you the whole time. You know the one with the dead bird for a skull cap."

I was about to choke on my food when she said that, "Uchiha?"

"That prick?"

"Yep"

"Wait why is he looking at me."

"I don't know but when I walk past him he started to choke on his drink, and then look around. Then I notice he wouldn't stop looking at you, in fact theres a few guys in here that doing it now." She pointed out.

I was confuse before I notice that Akane had a few dark red dots on her yellow sleeve, it was some of my blood that must have came off when we walk next to each other. But if Sasuke was only looking at me because Akane had walk pass him then , oh no. I look around to see who was all staring at me, there was Sasuke and his little group then Naruto, and his. The only reason why I knew them was because we had a detention last year and Naruto kept shouting out his name and that he was going to kick Sasuke ass.

"Um guys, I don't feel to well. I think I should go."

"What but the rave hasn't even started yet." Akane put her pop down.

I was about to say something else when someone cut me off, "She right."

We look over to see Sasuke and his group. "How about you stay and dance with me?"

"Um no thank you but I do really feel sick. And I don't think my boyfriend would like me dancing with other men." I didn't know if I should call Gaara that or something else. But I needed to get out.

"I'm sure one little dance couldn't hurt." He smirk. His buddies were behind him trying to convince me.

_'Yeah right you just want my blood.' _I frown I was running out of ideas. I then look over and saw Naruto and his group getting up from the other side of the room, _'Oh no please don't come over here too.'_

"Look I don't feel to well and it would be rude if I left my friends to go dance with you."

This time one of his friends started to talk, "No problem they can dance with us."

I was scared what could happen if they did. I didn't want to be the cause of someones death.

"Shit."

We look over at Kallou she was getting up, "We're going to miss our dates if we don't show up at the meeting point let go."

"Yeah, for a moment I lost track of time, come on Sakura." Akane grab my arm and we got up.

Sasuke didn't really move until Kallou shoved him aside and we went after her, before we went to the door out back, I saw my father and he saw us too. Luckily we were walking away from him but my father quickly caught up. "Excuse me girls but I need her." He said pointing to me.

"I'm sorry sir but she's with us."

"But she's my daughter."

"Have any proof? Cause she Akane younger sister."

"Sakura Haruno." He said.

I could hear the hint of anger in his voice. "Ye...yes father."

"So he is actually your father."

I just nodded my head.

"Uh he looks more like a pedophile to me." Kal didn't hold back her smirk.

"I have to go."

"Alright." Akane said

"By the way are we till coming over to your house later?"

"Dad?"

"Later is fine."

"See ya guys later then."

I then left with my father. That would turn out to be a huge mistake later that night.

* * *

Longest chapter in this story. Next might be longer and it might be shorter. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Where are all of my reviewers?

**

* * *

**

The walk home was silent. My father nor I spoke. I had no idea what he was going to do. I could feel his anger. I didn't even have to look at his face to know that he was pissed. Once we got home he unlocked the door and shoved me inside.

Akane POV

Kallou and I were walking past some creepy house when I finally spoke. "I can't believe we let Sakura go with her dad. I think we made a bad decision there."

"Well, what can we do. It was her choice. May her soul burn in hell." Kallou yawn.

"Should we go check on her? Her father seemed awfully mad. I hope we didn't send her with an abusive guy."

Kal look at her then smirk, "Ten bucks says her body going to be found under the house."

"That's horrible to say Kallou."

"Fuck off I do my best." Kal came to a stop. "Your choice, left we go to pinky's house or right go find some idiots. So I can smash some heads in."

"I choose left. We should check up on Sakura."

"What ever lead the way." Kal sighed.

I nodded and went the way I thought her house was in.

Gaara POV

"Hn..." A young man with red hair let the curtain fall back to it place.

"Sakura" He had gotten back home to find the door broken down and Sakura was no where in sight. He had thought that Sasuke had came after her, but his scent wasn't there. It was from some one entirety different. At first it smelt like Sakura, but it had a woody scent to it so it couldn't be her's.

Gaara didn't bother to call for his siblings as he made his way down stairs and out the door. He had his mind set on one thing only, to get his flower back. He ran out of the house and followed her scent until he reached her home. He heard a scream of pain and ran inside.

He was angered by what he saw. Sakura was standing there with blood dripping from her lip and bruises covering her body. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?" Her father said.

I just growled at him. "Get your ass out of my house!" He yelled

Her father grabbed her and hit her in the head. He then kicked her in the stomach. He then threw her and she hit a wall. That was it. I lunged for him. He tried to dodge but he wasn't quick enough. I bit into his neck and he screamed in pain but I didn't care. I didn't remove my fangs until he stopped moving. I then looked over at Sakura. She wasn't moving. I ran over to her and looked at her wounds. Bruises were covering her from head to toe and her ribs were probably broken. There was only one way to save her. I bit her neck. I then dropped some of my blood into it. "I'm sorry." I then heard her scream.

I held her as she screamed and thrashed around. After a few minutes she went still and her skin turned cold. She then opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I changed you."

"W-WHAT!"

I just looked at her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I was going to lose you."

She looked up and saw the dead body of her dad on the floor. She pushed me away from her. "You monster."

I looked at her. She called me a monster. Why? I only tried to help her. She backed away from me and when I reached for her she slapped my hand away. I heard sirens. The neighbors must of called the cops. "Good bye."Before I vanished into the night...

Akane POV  
We were close to Sakura's house when I noticed something flying through the trees but when I looked nothing was there. I then heard the sirens of a cop car.

"Why are the cops at Sakura's house?"

"Because the neighbors probably thought the black market is being held there so now their on their way to buy." Kal sway.

"I doubt that's the reason." They walked closer and once Sakura came into view Akane was shocked. She had blood on her clothes. "SAKURA!" She turned and looked at us. When we were close enough I asked "what happened?"

"My father's dead."

"That good now that were here and the cops are on their way theres no way they won't think we didn't kill him. Good idea lets chat and wait for them to come. " Kallou turn to leave. "See you fucks later I'm going into hiding."

"Kallou you can't leave now." Akane grabbed her shirt.

"Why not. The cops are coming and I already have two strikes this will get me put down if they find me her with bloody mary here. When they get here there going to want to look for the killer so far pinkie here is cover in blood and isn't even hurt. What does that say.?"

"That's true." She looked at Sakura. "What are we going to do Kallou?"

She stare at them, "You got to be fucking kidding me. Fuck RUN!" Kallou rip away from Akane grip and took off running down the street. "Run for the ghetto they cops won't go down there!"

I grabbed Sakura's arm. It was freezing cold but I ignored it and we started to run. The cops soon came into view. "Shit." Once we got down the street we started to walk. They wouldn't bother us. I hope. The cops started to come into view. We turned down a street and cut through an alley. We should be safe. We were away from the house. Now all we had to do was wait to see what would happen.

* * *

End of the story. Finally done. Want a sequel. Yes? No? Maybe? R&R


End file.
